Question: Simplify the expression. $-5t(t-6)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5t}$ $ = ({-5t} \times t) + ({-5t} \times -6)$ $ = (-5t^{2}) + (30t)$ $ = -5t^{2} + 30t$